


【Detroit:RK900/RK800】FIND

by Rsucces



Series: [RK900/RK800]Lost Then Found [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, DBH, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RK900&RK800
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsucces/pseuds/Rsucces
Summary: Connor, on a solo night patrol, passed the purgatory andriods’ dump. He approached the side of the road and found a man lying on the ground.He didn't realize what it is at first.





	【Detroit:RK900/RK800】FIND

**Author's Note:**

> This story is to celebrate i finally have the chance to play DBH!!Yeah!! I write about what RK900 is like and what the relationship between RK900/RK800 is for me , hope you guys enjoy. And if you leave a comment or kudo , i will be very happy :)

Connor, on a solo night patrol, passed the purgatory andriods’ dump. He approached the side of the road and found a man lying on the ground.

At first, he thought it was just a dead bionic body with a heart that had frozen and lost its beat. The silvery original bionic skin was covered with scars and undried blood-both blue and red, and the LED ring on his temple was completely dark.He bowed his head in silence for a few seconds, ready to move on.

Suddenly, his ankle was seized and it caused his LED rings flashed red.

Connor turned around and quickly scanned the owner of the hand holding him. The andriod was not dead yet, he was trying hard to restart himself, and Connoro couldn’t inquire any factory information. But even if Connor could replace a matching key component and get a large transfusion in time, this andriod’s survival rate was only 9%.

9%. It's a race to the death.Connor looked again at the dying andriod on the ground: though he couldn't lift his head, five fingers quivered and held tightly , nearly broke connor's ankle.

Connor did not know what was going on in the electronic brain with flashing red LED ring, but he could feel the urge to live as if it had penetrated his skin from those fingertips into his circuits.

Connor smashed the progress of 9%.

“Relax. Let go of me ,”Connor knelt down and touched his shoulders gently, “Don’t worry. I’ll save you. I promise you won’t die.”

The hand was deadlocked for 3 seconds, and finally loosened.

Connor was running like an agile hound through the dumpster of andriods searching through his scans for important components that would temporarily match .Fortunately, with his detection system, he managed to find some components that could be used.

Carrying that andriod to the night patrol car trunk, he spell components in the man, and then used his police emergency device connects himself and his for blood transfusion to him.

Cannot open one more program to drive, Connor called Hank immediatly. Lieutenant Hank came like a hurrican, didn't forget to curse him a few words of "fuking andriods just know how to bother you all the time”,but still helped Connor fasten the seat belt and drove to the andriod hospital.

Along the way, the android's hand did not let go of Connor’s shirt sleeve.


End file.
